Heavy Metal
Arquivo:Heavy.jpg O heavy metal (muitas vezes referida apenas como metal) é um gênero do rock que se desenvolveu no final da década de 1960 e no início da década de 1970, em grande parte, na Inglaterra e nos Estados Unidos. Tendo como raízes o blues-rock e o rock psicodélico, as bandas que criaram o gênero desenvolveram um espesso, maciço som, caracterizada por altas distorções amplificadas, prolongados solos de guitarra e batidas enfáticas. O Allmusic afirma que "de todos os formatos do rock 'n' roll, o heavy metal é a forma mais extrema, em termos de volume, machismo, e teatralidade". As primeiras bandas de heavy metal como Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath e Deep Purple atraíam grandes audiências, um estatuto comum em toda a história do gênero. Em meados da década de 1970, Judas Priest ajudou a impulsionar a evolução do gênero por grande parte da sua devolução influência do blues; Motörhead introduziu um punk rock sensível e uma crescente ênfase na velocidade. Bandas do "New Wave of British Heavy Metal" como Iron Maiden seguiram a mesma linha. Antes do final da década, o heavy metal tinha atraído uma sequência de fãs no mundo inteiro conhecido como "metalheads" ou "headbangers" e também como "metaleiros". Na década de 1980, o glam metal se tornou uma grande força comercial com grupos como Mötley Crüe. O Underground produziu uma série de cenas mais extremas e estilos agressivos: o thrash metal invadiu o cenário com bandas como Anthrax, enquanto outros estilos como o death metal e o black metal permaneceram como fenômenos da subcultura do metal. Desde meados da década de 1990, populares estilos como nu metal, que muitas vezes incorpora elementos do hip hop e funk, e metalcore, que combina hardcore punk com metal extremo, têm alargado ainda mais a definição do gênero. Características Sonoramente o heavy metal se caracteriza por riffs pesados, bateria marcada por tons graves, secos e retumbantes, vocais característicos diversos que vão do agudo, agudo melódico, aveludado, rasgado ao grave gutural, e solos de guitarra complexos. As músicas se alternam das mais diversas formas com levadas rápidas, lentas, cadenciadas, ininterruptas, com pausas, sem pausas, com "cavalgadas", com palhetadas precisas e power chords. O heavy metal é um dos vários subgêneros surgidos a partir do rock and roll. Além dos marcantes riffs de guitarra apresenta como marca a escalas pentatônicas, muito utilizada por bandas como Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath. O heavy metal se diferencia de outros gêneros onde se utilizam largamente guitarras distorcidas pela repetição dos riffs e pelo fato da guitarra carregar grande importância na melodia da música, enquanto que em outros gêneros (como punk rock) a guitarra é um instrumento que apenas acompanha a melodia e serve para dar textura à música. As letras do heavy metal utilizam-se de uma diversa gama de temas que vão de protestos contra elementos repressores da sociedade, ocultismo, satanismo, depressão, tristeza, solidão, raiva, medo, o lado obscuro do ser humano, o bom humor, a alegria, a injustiça, musicalização de contos, poemas, a história de civilizações, momentos ou heróis da humanidade, trabalhos conceituais, o humor, a fuga da realidade, a psicodelia, as experiências com drogas, referências mitológicas e em alguns casos protesto contra religiões opressoras. Existem bandas que simplesmente se abstêm de falar mal de religiões, não tomando partido . É importante notar que existe toda uma visão estereotipada sobre as pessoas que escutam heavy metal. Uma visão estereotipada de que todas as pessoas que escutam esse sub-gênero do Rock estariam/estão eventualmente ligadas ao ocultismo, satanismo ou rituais pagãos, o que não é verdade. Olhando estatisticamente facilmente se observa que existe sim esse tipo de corrente dentro do heavy metal. Encontram-se ainda letras sobre o louvor ao próprio heavy metal e ao rock, como forma de transmissão de paixão pela música. Precursores Este artigo ou secção possui passagens que não respeitam o princípio da imparcialidade. Tenha algum cuidado ao ler as informações contidas nele. Se puder, tente tornar o artigo mais imparcial. The Beatles, por lançarem várias canções contendo riffs e solos pesados, e por terem composto a música "Helter Skelter", contida no álbum duplo "The Beatles" (popularmente conhecido como álbum branco), considerada por muitos, o primeiro heavy metal da história. Jimi Hendrix, Cream e The Kinks popularizaram a distorção pesada e o wah-wah Blue Cheer, que além de também utilizarem a distorção pesada, promoviam um verdadeiro esporro sonoro, sendo um dos primeiros a tocar um blues-rock amplificado até o máximo e cheio de wah-wahs. Jimmy Page, Tony Iommi e Jeff Beck, por apresentarem os primeiros riffs pesados marcantes Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple e Black Sabbath são as bandas que definiram a estrutura do gênero e seus subgêneros. Deep Purple também pelos riffs pela inovação constante de cada álbum e os memoraveis duelos de improviso entre guitarra, teclado e bateria. Keith Moon (baterista do The Who), por ser um dos primeiros a usar bumbo duplo, assim tendo muita agilidade,acrobacia e força. John Bonham (baterista do Led Zeppelin), por ser um baterista altamente feroz, mostrando muita força, solos intemináveis de bateria, e batidas cruas. Uriah Heep por serem um dos primeiros a fazerem um som com bastante peso (incluindo linhas de teclados), utilizarem distorção e wah-wah, abordagem de fantasia e misticismo. Ian Gillan (Deep Purple), Robert Plant (Led Zeppelin) e Ozzy Osbourne (Black Sabbath), alguns dos primeiros vocalistas a apresentarem a densidade vocal característica do estilo. História As origens da palavra Heavy Metal assim como a existência de um único criador do gênero são um tanto quanto controversas. A palavra Heavy Metal já era usada como elemento químico e utilizada também pelo exército americano em operações de guerra antes de se tornar um rótulo musical a um dos diversos gêneros do Rock. As origens do heavy metal se dão no final dos anos 60 quando bandas como Cream, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Blue Cheer e Led Zeppelin começam a mudar o andamento do blues eletrificando o blues dando um peso descomunal ao mesmo e fazendo uso de distorção nos riffs de guitarra que passam a ser extremamente marcantes. No final dos anos 60 e por todo os anos 70 o Rock que até então era um gênero mais ou menos homogêneo passa a se ramificar em diversos subgêneros como rock progressivo, heavy metal, punk rock. Estes gêneros começam a mutar por si mesmos e se misturar gerando mais gêneros e mais subgêneros como hard rock, hardcore, industrial, new wave, pós-punk etc. O Heavy Metal que surgiu como subgênero do rock acabou por se tornar um universo próprio, um braço do rock com personalidade própria, autonomia e diversos subgêneros variados. Os subgêneros mais populares do heavy metal são: proto-metal, primeira geração de heavy metal (ou apenas heavy metal) segunda geração de heavy metal, power metal, New Wave of British Heavy Metal, glam metal, pop metal, metal progressivo, speed metal, thrash metal, death metal, black metal, crossover, doom metal, grunge, pós-grunge, sludge metal, stoner metal (também chamado stoner rock ou apenas stoner), alternative metal, industrial, rap metal, new metal, grindcore. Cada subgênero possui características próprias e elementos que o destacam dos demais, no entanto a palavra heavy metal abarca todos subgêneros, vai de Led Zeppelin e Judas Priest (heavy metal) a Entombed (death metal). Musicalmente o termo heavy metal, "metal pesado" em inglês, foi utilizado pela primeira vez na canção Born to Be Wild, do Steppenwolf (da trilha sonora do filme Easy Rider). Hoje em dia é um estilo musical complexo, difícil de ser definido, pois surgiu como um subgênero do Rock and Roll e acabou por se tornar um universo em si mesmo. Sua principal característica são seus Riffs de guitarra. O Heavy Metal acabou por formar diversos outros subgêneros distintos, bastantes diferentes uns dos outros, tanto lírica quanto musicalmente, tendo como característica comum a todos unicamente o "peso" das músicas. O heavy metal surgiu no final dos anos 60, assim como o movimento hippie, como um levante da contracultura, que, em resposta à sociedade que julgavam conservadora, utilizava um visual alternativo (cabelos longos, roupa rasgada) como forma de protesto. Origens Não é preciso afirmar qual foi o primeiro disco de heavy metal da história ou qual banda “criou” o estilo, mas parece claro que suas origens remontam nas primeiras bandas a mudar o andamento do blues dentre elas Cream, Jimi Hendrix(que não é uma banda), Blue Cheer, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple e Black Sabbath. É possível se afirmar quais bandas e quais discos criaram o gênero, mas precisar uma só banda e um só disco, nem revistas especializadas como Kerrang, sites respeitados como allmusic.com ou o filme A Headbanger's Journey de 2005 o conseguem fazer. Parece ser um erro comum entre leigos atribuir a origem do gênero ao primeiro álbum do Black Sabbath, homônimo, de 1970. Não há como se atribuir à origem do mesmo a um disco, em especial a esse disco, pois o tipo de som ali contido já estava sendo feito antes por bandas como Blue Cheer, Cream, Led Zeppelin e Jimi Hendrix e simultaneamente pelo Deep Purple. Talvez pelo cunho das letras, pelo visual dos discos, pelo tipo de marketing, pelo uso de crucifixos e pelas roupas pretas tenha se tornado comum entre os leigos atribuir a paternidade do gênero ao Black Sabbath, quando um olhar mais atento sobre a história mostra outros fatos sobre as controversas origens do gênero. É importante notar que esse gênero tem como elemento principal os riffs e não as letras ou as vestimentas, pois se assim o fosse estar-se-ia automaticamente excluindo bandas que fogem as temáticas comuns de letras sobre ocultismo e das roupas pretas. Diversas bandas como fogem dos estigmas e padrões tradicionais do chamado heavy metal. Nos anos 60 e ínicio dos anos 70 as bandas de heavy metal, também eram conhecidas pelo rótulo de heavy rock e foi a partir do som das três bandas embrionárias de metal, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple e Black Sabbath que surgiu o "metal clássico" também conhecido como heavy metal tradicional e o 'hard rock dos anos 70. No final dos anos 70 quando os gigantes Led Zeppelin e Black Sabbath estavam respectivamente se distanciando do tipo de som que criaram (Zeppelin) e sendo auto-indulgentes consigo mesmos (Sabbath), concorrendo com um número imenso de bandas de hard rock de riffs genéricos de blues, e com então emergente e selvagem punk rock surge a New Wave of Britsh Heavy Metal que se distancia completamente do blues da primeira geração do heavy metal, resgatando os riffs de metal e colocando velocidade nas músicas. O heavy metal tradicional alcançou o grande público e o auge de sua popularidade nos anos 80, com as bandas do movimento conhecido como "New Wave Of British Heavy Metal". Entre elas Iron Maiden, Saxon, Diamond Head, Def Lepard e Judas Priest. Pode-se afirmar que foi na NWOBHM que os timbres mais característicos, jeito de cantar, roupas e letras tornaram-se mais tradicionais e difundidos. Dali em diante toda uma nova geração influenciada, pela primeira geração do heavy metal (Zeppelin, Purple e Sabbath), segunda geração (Motorhead, Rainbow), pela NWOBHM e pelos até então novos gêneros do Rock – Punk Rock e Hardcore (este inicialmente um subgênero do punk rock) se fundiram nos mais prolixos subgêneros de metal como speed, thrash, death, black, doom, industrial, alternative etc.